The Lost Rider
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: The Story of Selene who was stolen from her home in Elesmerella. Away from her family, Stolen in the dead of the night. Her parents, Eragon and Arya, heartbroken after thousands of fruitless searches returned to the land of the riders. Now The Dragon Jaydras has hatched for Selene. Jaydras, the son of Saphira and Firnen. Will her family be reunited? Will She ever know her family?
1. The Beginning

The story Of Selene

I can't help but feel humbled as the egg lay in the center of the great hall, Hundreds of elves gather on the outskirts of the great hall. By all rights, my parents should be here, watching me. But I have no idea if this is true, I was abandoned by my parents when I was only a month into this world. No one has bothered to claim me as theirs and I have given up on ever finding them. It is just too impossibly daunting a task, All I have left of them is an old fairth of them together standing, my mother holding me and my father looking with pride at us both. But that is all I have, no names, no references. It's just impossible. But I should pay attention, the new dragon might hatch for someone in ellesmerella. There are only fifty elves left in front of me, waiting for their turn to offer themselves to the new dragon as a rider.

Twenty and five elves remain.

Ten and five elves.

Five elves.

One elf.

My legs shake as I gaze upon the Teal and Black egg. It's brittle shell shone in the natural light, flooding through the windows. The egg has a almost magnetic pull, urging me to walk forward. One more step and I will be almost touching the shiny, fragile shell . And I gently move the palm to rest against the shell. I have only ever toughed three eggs in my life, but none were warm. This teal and Black egg pulsated against my hand as it radiated warmth. A jolt of pain runs from my hand, up my arm and down my spine, knocking me to the ground. I jump away from the strange thing but My body is no longer in pain, a flood of warmth, light and joy engulfs me. The egg begins to rock back and forth, it shakes violently until a small black muzzle bursts through the thin shell, followed by a teal head. The little one chirps at me, as if it is reprimanding me for not helping it escape. The small dragon wriggles around until there is a sickening snap and it's shell shatters on the wood floor beneath the wooden pedestal which the creature sits proudly upon. Boasting in the little accomplishment of breaking the shell. The poor thing is covered in slime, "We need a blanket!" I call as the little dragon begins to shiver. And a thought occurs to me, IT HATCHED FOR ME! I feel the bizarre urge to jump around and sing. My dragon growled at me this time, it shook like a leaf.

Julien, my partner, handed me a blanket with a sad smile. I wrapped the bulky blanket around the little Dragon as he sneezed. "Hey there little one, I am Selene, your rider." And then a raspy thin voice broke into my mind. _Selene. _Its eyes remained transfixed on me while it snuggled deeper into the blanket. It's eyes drifted shut slowly and it slept, warm, safe and Dry. I was almost sure he was out like a light, his eyes snapped open and his voice, distinctly male drifted into my mind as he chirped. _FOOD. _


	2. Little One

A month later

"Queen Nidiri, I truly do not think that this is a wise decision." I knelt in front of the Sister to the rider Arya, Nidiri the Elvin Queen. She remained perched upon her throne of sung wood. "My Queen, Jaydras and I are not ready to travel to Du Skulblaka Grind yet. We are both still younglings, we are not even able to protect each other. He is only but a month into this world." She silenced me with a piercing glare.

"You will travel there and begin your Dragon and Rider training and you will leave immediately. My Sister and The head of the riders, Eragon Shadeslayer are both waiting for you to arrive and you do not do well to keep such important people waiting!" Her voice was full of authority and it pierced my concentration, attempting to keep my little dragon from overhearing our discussion. "There will be nothing else said on this topic, Am I understood? You may be a Rider but you are an elf and I am your Queen." A low growl invaded my thoughts, _Jay, hold your tongue._

Jaydras, who only came up to my shoulder in height, burst through the doors angrily. He was _furious. _Jay moved in front of me and glared at the Elvin queen. And I could hear the deep timbre of his consciousness speaking in muted threatening tones to the queen. I tried to break into his mind to halt this madness. He shattered her mental walls and I stood dumbstruck as he spoke to the queen.

_And you would do well not to attempt to bully a dragon or their rider my queen._ He sneered the title. _Remember, my Rider may be part Elf but I am not. You would be wise to only order about your own race like servants. _His teal and Black body tensed like twisted steel, he was ready to snap at any moment. His brilliant viridian eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back into a hideous smile, _If my Rider says we are not ready then we are not ready, her word is my law. Do you understand this Elf? So you would do well not to test the limits I would go to for her._ His head turned until he stared at me with wide, innocent and loving eyes. He rubbed his head against my shoulder gently and spoke to me, his voice as soft and soothing as velvet.

_Is this meeting finished Partner-of-my-Heart? _ I looked to the queen who was as pale as the great white Dragon Umaroth. I cannot even fathom why she is scared of Jay, I mean he is so sweet and Loyal.

I got off of my knees and dusted off my Black pants, Adjusted my teal and Black Cloak and Placed my hand on his shoulder._ Yes I think this meeting is through my little one._ At being called little he rolled his eyes. _You know I won't be so little within the next half of the year._ Now I rolled my eyes at him. _You will always be my little one Jay, I will always remember the day you hatched, you where so little. Hence you are my little one._


	3. The New Rider

"Jay, we have to leave today." His scaled skin rippled over thick bands of muscle. A year since we were scheduled to depart from algaesia. Honestly we should have left a year ago; maybe then the queen wouldn't be looking for excuses to get us in trouble. Our, or rather my bags are packed. The teal and black cloak that the dwarf, King Orik had given me. A rider's sword from the elves, fine leather from the Urgals to create a saddle worthy of one's dragon, precious gems and metals to adorn the saddle of the dragon and sword of a rider from the humans. Those are the gifts we as riders receive to help protect both us and our dragons upon leaving for training. My emerald clasp inlaid with a silver and onyx Dragon, clasps the thick material of the cloak to my form as it billows in an imaginary wind. My partner has opted to travel on a hunting trip into the outskirts before we leave; he tears into wolves as if they were rabbits. I can taste the blood that drips from his mighty maw. He shall be well fed for the two week journey at the very least. I can feel his presence with me before he breaks the walls of my mind, _so much for privacy in my thoughts._

But then again he always apologizes later, once I reprimand him a little for scaring me. He scares me quite often now. I still cannot believe that a creature of his enormous size can be so silent. _My-Selene may we take our leave now, I am quite full._ His mind still envisions the hunting he has just finished and I shudder, so much gore. I hate that he insists on showing me those thoughts, I can feel the life draining from the corpses through his memories_. It is the way of Dragons little one, there is nothing I can do to shield those images from you. Otherwise I would Partner-of-my-heart, but we take life so that we can survive and protect even more life. It is the way my ancestors and I live. _ Not at all surprising really, him attempting to explain those horrifying pictures.

A day and 2 weeks later.

The plains of Eieldore, outside the wrought iron gate of Du Skulblaka Grind. There are Dragon's Everywhere. All colors flying through the air at breathtaking speeds, someday we will be just like them, possibly faster. What seemed to draw Jay's attention the most was the gate that enclosed the main portion of the rider's city. It seemed to be wrought iron Dragons, one a grass green, the other an Ocean Blue. The Dragons interlocked necks made it impossible for us to gain entrance uninvited. The City was alive with music and Dancing, celebration. The blood Oath ceremony was only a week away after all. I saw through the holes made in the iron an elvish couple dancing in the street, they seem familiar, as If I have met them before. Jay remains quiet and also watches the couple dance, mesmerized. And watching them together, my thoughts strayed to my parents. Did they ever dance with each other like this? I probably won't ever know.

I need to focus, our job is to train, not to ponder what might have been. It was then that I felt the presence of five minds pressing against my protective outer walls. Two female and Three Male, Three were also draconic, that of Dragons. The tenor of each of them was immensely more serious that Jaydras except for the Green dragon and the Blue human, both of which were about as serious as Jay. Or at least he seemed to be a human at least, but upon closer inspection I caught the feeling of an elves mind. Both the Elves had overpowering sadness, cast about them like a shadow. A rasping voice broke through into my mind. A golden light filled my mind, etching its wisdom and age into the far corners of my consciousness.

_Who are you youngling?_

_I am Selene No one's daughter, Bonded to the Dragon Jaydras. _

_And who is this young Dragon?_

_Jaydras, given by Saphira Brightscales, Bonded to Eragon Shadeslayer. Sired by Firnen; Bonded to Arya Drotting, and Saphira's Chosen Mate. If I may ask, who are you Dragon elda?_

The golden glow faded and contracted, until the shape of an enormous, golden dragon remained.

_I use many names; but you, young one shall know me as Glaedr, Ebrithil, or teacher._


	4. Eragon

**Eragon's POV.**

It was nigh on ten and eight years ago, our daughter was stolen away. Our precious little girl, lost in a world that was still unsafe. I still recall how her wispy blonde hair, played about her beautiful face, a face not unlike my own, elf with a human touch. Her strong, open, busy mind as she played around Saphira's still form in the grass of Ellesmerella. Her laugh as Saphira accidentally inhaled a small amount of dust and began to sneeze; and the silhouette of her sitting straight, tall and proud astride Firnen with her mother. Our girl; our sweet, sweet little girl.

We hadsearched every crack and crevice of Ellesmerella. No one could have taken her out of Ellesmerella without our knowing; Saphira and Firnen flew borders of the forest when they realized something was amiss. No one had stirred for a thousand miles. Our Daughter had vanished, and there was no one to blame but myself. Arya was persistent that it was not my fault; a normal woman would have blamed me too but not my mate. She remained strong, far stronger than I, who grew bitter and curled in on myself. I was a shell of my former self but somehow Arya had still loved and waited for me to go back to her.

It took her and Saphira near on ten years to draw me out of my cave of self loathing. I am determined to not fall back into that dark place as the day of her birth fast approaches. The fairth on our wall mocks us both, reminding both Arya and myself of a happier time.

Tomorrow the riders will gather and send lanterns into the sky in hopes that she will one day find us. Tomorrow, the day of her birth. We miss her so greatly each and every day.

I cannot afford to cling to false hope, she may come home or she may not. Maybe we will never know where or who she is now. But Arya and I must focus on the new rider now. The girl Selene and the dragon, Saphira's first egg, Jaydras. The girl's name, it is the same as my daughters and I can see that it is causing Arya great pain.

"Eragon…Eragon…ERAGON!" Arya snaps her fingers in front of my face and screams in my ear, causing me to panic and fall off of my chair in fear. With my heart beating loud and fast in my sensitive ears she brings me out of my reverie. "WHAT'S WRONG?" I yell in panic, scrambling to stand up. Let's just say I became quite protective as of late, I don't know why; maybe it is because I feel a big shift in our lives coming and I'm afraid. Her troubled, emerald eyes pierce my own worriedly. She chuckles lightly.

"You just space out sometimes and your mental walls go up so I can't tell if you are okay." I can feel heat rise in my cheeks to the tips of my pointed ears.

Her eyes roamed the room, landing everywhere but upon me. "I think she's the new rider Eragon." She bit her lip and looked at the floor with self doubt crossing her perfect features quickly. "She has the dragon clasp you made for her holding her cloak on, She looks like you. She is the rider of Saphira and Firnen's son."Conviction rang through her voice like the tolling of bells. And in the moment my world turned on its axis.


	5. New Hope

**Back to Selene's POV.**

The sun shone over head, beating down on us. Older Dragons and riders fly above the clouds, as we can hear Firnen and Master Arya barking orders at what Jaydras calls 'Hatchlings'. He is much faster than they and graceful more so as well.

There are Dragon Riders with dragons of every color, shape and size everywhere. And I finally feel that this is where I belong, where I was meant to be, My home. Rider Roran is sparring with us this morning. He is beating the _elves even, having learned the art of sword play from his great uncle that is to be expected though. _

_Jaydras watches from the side with a critical eye. The other pupil's dragon's left on a hunt. But not my boy_, he stayed behind to make sure I didn't come to harm. It's idiotic really, what harm could I come to surrounded by Riders in full, milling about the courtyards. He just worries too much and if he doesn't begin eating soon he will look like a starving goat.

An indignant huff came over from his direction. "You should know better Jay, You are going to starve yourself if this keeps up." Silence and then a growl. _I do not need a keeper little one, you are the one who seemed to be in danger all of the time before I hatched. _I could feel my eyes roll, Overprotective Dragon, perfect.

Roran glared at me and I could feel the hate rolling off of Jay in waves. "You're up Kid." He had me block the steal sword I used. He blocked his tan rider's sword.

He swung at my leg, knocking me to my knee as I sprung back at him Jay roared. And then the most mortifying thing in my young life occurred. My young dragon became very annoyed and stuck his tail between myself and Roran and then he snarled at him as well for good measure, his mental baritone yelling at all of us_. THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!_ "Its training Jaydras, it's mandatory." _I do not care and I will not as long as you keep getting hurt._ His eyes gazed annoyingly at my now bruised knee.

That's it I've had all I can take, He is not my keeper either. "I need to train if you don't want me to get hurt in a real fight, Roran will only bruise me. Now go hunt before I decide to send you away." He snorted, probably angry now.

_You can't send me where I don't want to be, and I don't want to be without you little one. _

I just looked at his face, his eyes worried his jaw clenched tight.

Whispers interrupted their quite loud conversation. Voices set a buzz by only one man; Ebrithil Eragon, Rider of Saphira. He strode straight toward Rider Roran at a quick pace. His eyes held hope, I don't think, by his demeanor, that he has held hope for a long time. And his hair was disheveled. His Brilliant dark Sapphire cloak, skewed to the right and the clasp left undone hung on his shoulders. His legendary sword Brisinger strapped around his waist with a belt of Black leather with Lapis Lazuli gems spaced at intervals along it.

And then I heard what he is hopeful about.

"Our Daughter has found her way home Roran."

"Are you sure Ebrithil?"

"Yes quite, Arya noticed that she wears the clasp I made for her as a Hatchling."

"Hatchling Sir."

"Barzul! Too much time around Firnen again!"

"**So we shall announce and introduce her tonight at the lantern lighting?"**

"**Yes."**

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long. My old yellow lab Maddy just passed away this morning. But this is what I got done before I found out so enjoy. **


	6. Everyone is Family

_**A/N so I feel like a bitch for the cliff that I left y'all on, so another update. I know! Two in one week?! What is this witchcraft!?I miss Maddie a lot.**_

Juniper sits cross legged in front of me, she is the dwarf rider of Hestagavdra. Her bright auburn hair fell around her pale, rounded heart-shaped face as her emerald eyes twinkle. She was chosen by Hesta five years before Jay chose me.

We are picking silently at our salads, until of course the dragons who have taken to each other rather quickly flop down beside us. _Little one a dragon does not 'flop'. He lays down gently._ I have to scoff at this. "Tell that to the rock you just demolished." Juniper laughs, obviously Jay is speaking to her too. "What I don't Understand Selene; is that no one except the senior riders knew about Ebrithil's child."

"I heard about a little girl in Ellesmerella, stolen from her home when I was a child. Maybe it was her June." Her eyes darted around quickly as she stole a glimpse of the tall turret on the far west of the valley.

"Whoever would be stupid enough to steal the only child of the first and third Dragon Rider's of the new age?" My eyebrows scrunched, that is certainly a mystery. "I was told she looked most like her father. Blonde with sapphire eyes. And that she behaved like him too, there were tales of the two getting in trouble all of the time. But I was also raised on a horror story. The elves believed that she was dead; they wove tales about her being slain by supporters of the Black King." Juniper glanced around again, only this time out of necessity, we would not want to be overheard, lest we risk the wrath of our teachers. Gossip was forbidden, it did not leave room for the truth to bloom. Glaedr had told us all that much.

Juniper shifted so that she was closer to me, barely speaking above a whisper. "Roran has been watching us for the last hour after training." Her face was beet red, a sign that she definitely thought of him as more than another rider. He was only chosen three years before her at the age of ten and seven years, his dragon Tellier, A massive Black Dragon with white specks like a starry night stood watch with him. Sure enough the Man was staring at us with a look of wonder.

"Do you still have a crush on him June?" Her eyes darted to her folded hands as her face was as red as a cherry tomato. "Figured. Don't you think he's being the slightest bit creepy?" She was silent as a mouse. Her eyes looked, was that the right expression? Mortified? "Shit he's right behind me isn't he?" She looked away and bit her lip. Shit. _Be polite and apologize for saying that rider-of-tellier was creepy._

Damn Dragon. _I don't need a conscience mister. _He ran through our shared memories. _And who keeps you from making stupid choices Selene?_ Oh, so now my overgrown lizard mocks me. GREAT.

Roran's voice was rough from disuse, and slightly tired as it crackled into existence. "My Uncle requests that you go to his office Selene. He wishes you to bring everything that you had when you first arrived with you."

I nodded sharply. _What did you do now Jaydras? This better not be about you harassing the elundari. Again._ His wing extended over me, blocking out the bright light of the sun as he ambled along beside me.

_I was not harassing I was being curious, it is perfectly normal. _I just gazed up at his unrepentant face. _Yes Because Umaroth took so well to you pestering to be told stories about his rider. _

The Turret loomed against the empty sky, strange. Usually riders are flying overhead. I reach for the smooth wood door. "Jeyak." The door creaked open revealing a round room a spiral staircase off to the side, with enough room for two Massive, Enormous dragons to sleep comfortably in the room. But instead of two fire breathing giants, the walls where lined with every book, scroll and tome imaginable. Collected, no doubt, by the rider's that lived in this place. What is strange about them is that Rider Arya is never seen unless she is flying with Firnen. And yet Rider Eragon is seen running about almost on a daily basis.

*Ahem.* Shit. He's standing by my side. And I couldn't feel more like an idiot because, guess who forgot about their mental walls. It certainly wasn't Master Eragon. "Have you found anything of interest yet?" I shook my head quickly. "No Sir."

His face was empty and devoid of emotion. He nodded in a small way. "Please Follow Me." He strode toward the stairs and began to climb until we reached the second floor. It was more spacious than the first, facing west. It would soon be twilight and then the riders in full would release the lanterns that I have heard so much about. Rider Eragon Sat down and whistled as Saphira bailed into the room, followed by Firnen.

He laughed at some joke that Saphira must have told. "You two and you're racing." His gaze held so much love while he stared at Saphira, I wonder if that is how Jay and I look to others. My thoughts again interrupted by the master rider. "It will be a full moon tonight, it is said that Miracles happen on full moons."

"We need to drop the formalities, humans don't do well with them." But wait, what was he saying? "Ebrithil?"

"No Selene, for Now I am simply Eragon. In this house everyone is family."


	7. Not what i expected

_**A/N I seriously tried not to end the last chapter on a cliff.**_

Roran's POV.

I am sure that she will go into shock, maybe even just shut down completely. And at the same time I believe that the sense of restlessness about her may vanish. She can't seem to rest, constantly in motion. It's exhausting to watch really.

Uncle Eragon should watch his steps carefully, that girl is like a frightened hare. Tellir presses his wing into my shoulder and shoves me. _She will leave, but not for long. That stubborn ass won't let her._

Of course, only Tellir would have the balls to call the leader of the riders a stubborn ass. Tellir snarled.

_I would never! I was speaking of Jaydras you dumbass. _

Oh. I never thought of it like that.

_But I do suppose Saphira's-Rider-Eragon would not let her stay away either._

Eragon Pov.

My palms are sweating as they move against my breeches, an act of nervousness, or so I've heard. And here sits our Daughter just across the table. Yet I don't know how to bring up the fact of her parents. My plan was to dive right in, but I thought better of it. I decided to wait for Arya, she could probably handle the delicate situation better than I.

I can see her lips moving, as if reciting a poem. But no words spill out to fill the air which has become heavy in a matter of seconds.

Humans are a very impatient race, as I have been told many times but I do not think that this is a time that warrants patience. I look out at the fading sun; soon we shall light the lanterns.

"Did you ever know your parents?"

_Nice Tact or lack thereof Eragon._

I should really discuss the matter of privacy with Saphira.

I could almost hear her ocean colored eyes roll as Selene bit her lip, worried it. She shook her head slowly from side to side. Her blonde hair waved around, still as straight as corn silk. Her Blue eyes turned watery.

"No, all I know is they left me in Ellesmerella. I have vague mental images, nothing conclusive. But I do have a fairth."

Now where ever did she get that from? Was it the one that was kept beside her cradle of sung wood?

"I don't know if it is even truly my parents. Someone enchanted it. I don't know how to undo the bloody spell either." The venom was in her voice, the same venom that I used to have. Just a biting edge. And it was then Arya strolled casually into the room.

"So you finally decided to join us my lady?" She huffed as she sat down in a heap on Firnen and Saphira's massive nest of brightly colored Blankets and Cushions. Following her was Chihiri, a mess of dull green reflective scales. The little dragon tumbled into the room with a resounding smack against the stone floor, She squawked as she bounced from the floor to the nest.

Arya glanced around before introducing the two.

"Selene this is Chihiri, she is the first wild dragon that Saphira has given. Chihiri, this is our daughter Selene."

Barzul! So much for letting her know gently. Selene sat there in stunned silence.

"y-y-you're What?" Her eyes were impossibly wide, shocked and what was the other emotion that lurked there?

Fear.

Selene's POV.

This CAN NOT be Happening. Not now, not when I've finally accepted having no parents. I'm content with Jay, we don't need anyone else! I don't need anyone else! I ran.

I ran out the door before they could stop me. And I called him.

_JAYDRAS!_


End file.
